My confession
by NotAfraid2BMe
Summary: Miley has something to tell Lilly


_**Yo yo yo yo yo yo, what up fanfiction? How's everyone doing? As you know I'm Tyler aka NotAfraid2BMe. First of all Merry late Christmas, I know its really late but I haven't exactly been able to get on my computer lately to wish you guys that and second Happy New Year! Alright, now what I'm here to do is present you guys with a... somewhat different look at Liley, just a small one-shot in an effort to make up for my absence. Now before we get into this, I am not a hater of Oliver but come on, someone has to be the bad guy when Liley is broken up and 9 times out of 10 its Oliver or Jake, and I'm a hater of Jake so no seeing him in my stories. Ok enough explaining here comes the one-shot see ya after...**_

**My Confession**

I know I shouldn't be here, not outside her doorstep... not at this time of night... not at this time of year. I shouldn't even be near her at all... not after what I've put her through, but I can't help it... I can't stay away from her... she means so much to me... she has to know how I feel about her.

I pull out the note I made just for her then I go to tape it on her door but before I do the door opens and there she stands, looking at me, not sure of what to say... things haven't been the same between us ever since she and Oliver got married.

"Miley? What are you doing here?"

"I... I..." I fumble with my words, I wasn't planning on having to say anything to her, just post the note and leave, out of her life... just like she wanted.

"Come in its cold out here, you'll get sick." Lilly says trying to get me to come inside.

"N... no its fine... I know you don't want me here."

"What? But..."

"Here just read this." I hand her the note for her to read and I look at her expressions as she does

_Lilly_

_What do you do when all you feel is pain... pain... phsyical, emotional and everything in between. What do you do when you can't get that pain to leave? Its just there, proding you, taunting you, mocking you, because it knows you can't make it go away, it knows its there to stay, you just have to accept it, let it run its course and get used to it being there and eventually you won't feel it, but sometimes its just not enough. Sometimes no matter what you do its always there, you always feel it. It never dulls, it never quits, it just throbs, aching, grinding into your mind, making you want to scream, yet you can only suffer in silence, never letting it out, never letting the people around you just how much you hurt... How do I know? Because that's me, that's what I feel when I think about you. When I think of what I've felt when you're around, when you were gone and when you left, that pain... that aggonizing pain, its been here the whole time... I can hide it all I want, never letting you see it, never letting you know anything about it... I'll just suffer in silence, because I want you to be happy, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you stay that way... even if it means me sitting back, trying to ride out this pain even though I know it will never leave, never cease unless I have you, like you want me to now... for the sake of your family. So here I sit, waiting, never letting go because I can't... I'll just wait for the pain to end... wait for the day I can finally say I don't care... but that won't happen... not even when I close my eyes for the final time because no matter what I do... I will always love you_

_I'll leave now for good just like you wanted, I won't come between you and Oliver anymore... goodbye_

Lilly looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes, but when she saw nothing in front of her she frantically looked around, searching for her dark haired friend, but when she was no where to be found she let herself back inside.

"I never asked you to leave." Lilly said to herself as she let a tear fall

All the while Oliver sat there... looking on at the sight of what he had just caused.

_**Alright so now there you have it, seems like someone was a little parinoid of losing his precious jewel... and to be truthful I know the feeling of what Miley is feeling, also to be truthful if I had a precious jewel like Lilly... well I wouldn't be parinoid but I'd do everything I could to not lose her, that is everything that wouldn't hurt her in anyway. Ok enough about me, what did you guys thing of it? Comments are appreciated. Well that's all for now *Not Afraid by Eminem begins to play* Until next time I'm Tyler and I'm NotAfraid2BMe PEACE!**_


End file.
